I'm Sorry, Princess
by pb.leon
Summary: So now that it all seems to be fading away, I will write it. Remember all the times you would ask me to tell you a story before you went to bed? This is the only story I know to heart. The story of you and I. The story of us. So, let the story begin, Bubble butt. This will be rated M because of language, inappropriate comments and future events.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning There was Nothing**

Well let's be honest, I never thought I would write this, but I must before I drive myself insane, before I start to think that it was all a dream. Before I start to doubt whether all of this was ever even real.

A wise man once told me, "whatever you want, whatever you feel, write it down. A feeling is just a feeling, a thought is just a thought, and words can fade and be forgotten, but the written word remains for all to see, for years to come."

So now that it all seems to be fading away, I will write it. Remember all the times you would ask me to tell you a story before you went to bed? This is the only story I know to heart. The story of you and I. The story of us. So, let the story begin, Bubble butt.

 **TWO YEARS AGO**

I'm a pretty simple person, really, I am. All I need is food, a nap and a good fuck every so often.

You make me food, good food, and you suddenly become my favorite person in the entire world.

I don't really sleep much to be honest, I mean I love sleeping, but I don't know, I have a hard time going to sleep, usually never happens before 3am. This is probably why I tend to feel pretty fucking tired throughout the day and why I have dark circles under my eyes, but usually a nap in the middle of the day fixes me right up.

As for the fucking, who doesn't like a good fuck? Besides asexual people, but that's beside the point. In my very humble opinion, fucking is very very very very much enjoyable.

Anyways, during this time in my life I had one pretty close friend, heck he was my best bud at the time. His name was Ash, but he liked being called Kash, very Kardashian style if you ask me. His parents were divorced, had been for a while now. His dad was some top chef at a 5 star restaurant in Vegas. As for his mom, I have no fucking idea, but she did drink and travel a shit ton. Honestly the boy wasn't much. He was a total asshole always trying to get me to send him nudes, but as a buddy, he wasn't so bad. We had this thing where he would tell me all about his new crush and I would help him get with them. You could say I was like his wingman, except he wanted to fuck me.

Anyhow, then one day as we were planning through Facebook on seeing each other for sushi, he told me about his more recent crush.

 **Me:** Hey Kashy boy, it has been about 2 hours since we started talking today and not once have you asked for a nude haha are you okay?

 **Kash:** AHHH I'm alright, just in love. I can't think of nudes from others that wouldn't be her :3

 **Me:** Hahaha old sport, you're crushing on someone new that hard already?

 **Kash:** YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE'S AMAZING!

 **Me:** Okay okay haha sure buddy, stop yelling haha well tell me all about her!

 **Kash:** She is the most amazing girl ever! Like she is so smart and like so pretty and she gives like the best hugs ever! Plus she's like a really good singer :3

 **Me:** Wait wait wait, how long have you known her?

 **Kash:** Umm since middle school, I like tried hitting on her back then but I don't think she remembers that, but like she goes to my school and I've seen her around the hallways and the library and such and OMG! I am blown away by how fucking pretty she is, you don't understand.

 **Me:** Dude, she went to SVMS?

 **Kash:** yesh :3

 **Me:** maybe I know her, what's her name?

 **Kash:** Bonnibel, but everyone pretty much calls her Bubblegum, why? beats me, she's still fucking hot.

 **Me:** Bonnibel huh? Best hugs? Haha and she sings you said?

 **Kash:** DON'T LAUGH AT ME! And yes, bestest hugs :3 And yeah she sings like a goddess :3

 **Me:** Hahaha sorry old sport, can't help myself. And there's no way she sings that good

 **Kash:** Here, I'll send you a video of her singing, she sent it to me a couple of days ago.

There's no way she can be that good, no one's that good! Maybe Kash is just infatuated and that's why he thinks that…

Plays video*

Oh Buddha…She's… Wow.

Yes… definitely a Goddess, no way she's human. Not when she's that beautiful and sings like that.

Oh Glob, what I would do for a taste of those perfectly shaped lips…

Ugh I think I'm in love…just marry me already.

Wait what? NO NO NO NO NO.

I… Fuck.

NO. NO. NO. NO. A million fucking time no.

You're dating someone already. Someone who you really love, you can't be thinking like that. Besides, your best guy friend has a fucking crush on the chick. Such a fucking gorgeous chick…

STOP IT!

 **Me:** Yeah she's pretty good, I think I might just steal her from you, Kashy boy ;)

 **Kash:** NO! I WOULD DIE. I WOULD LITERALLY DIE. You know how much I like her now, don't fuck it up for me, please.

 **Me:** Haha dude I wouldn't, I'm already with someone, someone I really love. But maybe I'll hit her up, send her a message, and maybe get you a date with her?

 **Kash:** NO! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TALK TO HER!

 **Me:** Why?

 **Kash:** Because you will use your lesbian charm and sweep her off her feet and take her away from me and then you will make her dirty by fucking her and I will be all alone.

 **Me:** Haha lesbian charm? Haha Really?

 **Kash:** Everyone you pretty much talk to falls for you sooner or later. Whether a chick or some dude, like I don't know what you do but guys just think you are like the coolest and girls just find you so amazing.

 **Me:** That's because I am haha

 **Kash:** I'm serious. Don't talk to her. I will die if you do.

 **Me:** Fine haha I won't, either way, I don't think that would ever happen. I'm dating Maja and I'm pretty sure this beauty of yours is straight as a ruler.

 **Kash:** Doesn't matter how fucking straight they are, you always manage to curve them. And I don't think I have ever been so fucking glad that you are dating that fucking witch.

 **Me:** Dude haha she's my girlfriend, I know you don't like her but she's not that bad

 **Kash:** She is the devil. And all she does is make your life miserable, manipulates you and treats you like shit. But I'm glad you love her, that way you keep away from my new lady :3

 **Me:** Yeah yeah yeah haha I'm bringing her to sushi with us tomorrow btw, be nice.

 **Kash:** Tell her not to be such a bitch and maybe I will treat her like a person.

 **Me:** I'll let her know haha see you tomorrow old sport

 **Kash:** I love you! Bye :3

Bonnibel huh? I like it. I like her. I am falling for someone I just saw on a video… great…

Maybe if I watch it again, I'll notice how imperfect she truly is.

Replays video*

Fuck…Still perfect.

Yep, I'm fucked. And not the kind of fuck I like.

Fuck.

There it is, the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it, this is gonna be a long ass story. If you have any comments or questions, send them my way :)

-PBL out suckers


	2. Chapter 2

**Still nothing…**

Ugh… My eyes! Fucking giant yellow ball of fire in the sky…It's too early for this shit!

I check the clock by my bed.

9:00AM

Ugh why the fuck did I agree to see Kash at 11am. I am regretting this already. Maybe I could get away with sleeping another 2 hours and just say that my alarm didn't go off and that's why I'm late. Haha. Genius.

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Kash:** Hey love, wakey wakey :3

You gotta be shitting me.

 **Me:** .

 **Kash:** Good Morning to you too :3

 **Me:** What the fuck do you want Kash.

 **Kash:** Well someone woke up in a bad mood, I wanted to make sure you actually woke up to make it to our date ;)

 **Me:** Well someone fucking woke up in an awful good mood, the heck is up with you? And no. Not a date, just two friends (and my gf) having sushi.

 **Kash:** We talked last night :3 Haha date with a third wheel ;)

 **Me:** Oh so that's what's up with you, how are things with the beauty btw? Oh definitely a date and a third wheel ;) And with third wheel I mean you.

 **Kash:** Harsh haha It's kind of ridiculous how cool she is.

 **Me:** Then why don't you bring her to sushi today instead of me; I get to sleep in, you get a date with your crush and we're all happy! :D

 **Kash:** Yeah I have a hard time getting you to spend any time with me, you're coming. And the only reason I'm not hanging out with her at all times is because she's in Japan till Monday. x)

 **Me:** Japan? Why Japan? Haha

 **Kash:** She's Japanese... x) hahahaha

 **Me:** Ahhh makes sense why she's so smart, plus the pink hair, they do weird shit over there.

 **Kash:** That's only a little racist!

 **Me:** Didn't say I didn't dig it bro.

 **Kash:** I just hope she likes good music; otherwise I'm not sure where I stand with this girl. x) hahaha

 **Me:** You could always enlighten her taste in music haha or I could ;)

 **Kash:** STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!

 **Me:** Kidding old sport haha kidding!

 **Kash:** So, what do you think of her?

 **Me:** Just if she loves country don't insult her taste in music haha I know you hate it

 **Kash:** She doesn't love country, that would make me so sad. xD

 **Me:** Hey country is pretty rad, I mean I have no problem with it.

 **Kash:** But I do, it's all hillbilly shit. But that doesn't matter, really, what do you think of her?

 **Me:** Smart and pretty, that's pretty good and hard to find

 **Kash:** Like, we've just started talking, and she asked what I wanted her to get me from Japan.

 **Me:** Aww yeah she either likes you or is a really nice chick, I am leaning towards the latter haha

 **Kash:** SHUT UP!

 **Me:** So what did you say you wanted?

 **Kash:** I wanted an old poem book, written calligraphy OR some rad art.

 **Me:** That's good, but personally I would have said you haha but I'm a flirt like that so yeah

 **Kash:** ohmygawsh no she's a tiny little asian girl who I have a history with back since 8th grade, where she slapped me like 4 times because she was a little crazy. xD

 **Me:** She slapped you? Yeah she's not crazy, she's my new hero 3

 **Kash:** Fuck you.

 **Me:** Hey you never told me what her last name was.

 **Kash:** Her last name is Valentine. x) That's pretty great.

 **Me:** yeah pretty cool last name she's got, you can do a lot of stuff with a last name like that. Like, will you be my valentine ;D

Fun fact about me guys, I am huge on giving people nicknames and playing around with their name. Why? Because if your name is some shit like Anna Bertha Cecilia Diana Emily Fanny Gertrude Hypatia Inez Jane Kate Louise Maud Nora Ophelia Prudence Quince Rebecca Sarah Teresa Ulysis Venus Winifred Xenophon Yetty Zeno, I am just going to call you Alphabet.

 **Kash:** You need to stop. Also, I bet you she's heard that 5 million times. x) I got her number and she messaged me trying to start a conversation a few hours ago, but she's asleep now since the time zones are different. I am excited about Sushi, I can show you our convos then!

 **Me:** Alright alright haha I'll stop

 **Kash:** Eep, Sushi. Delicious.

 **Me:** Yum haha Well your gf is eating real sushi so guess she's a winner haha

 **Kash:** She's not my girlfriend! Yet… OMG she's online :3

 **Me:** What time is it over there?

 **Kash:** Oh, well I should look that up. ohmygawd 2:00 am

 **Me:** Damn. She must really like you old bud ;)

 **Kash:** You really think so? x) hahaha

 **Me:** Nope. She probably just couldn't sleep. Don't get too excited.

 **Kash:** I hate you.

 **Me:** Feeling is mutual :3 And no, I actually think so hahaa dude it takes alot for me to wake up at 5 everyday just to talk for a little to Maja before she goes to work

 **Kash:** Awh, that's adorable.

 **Me:** If I didn't like her I would probably say, "fuck you! Taking away my beauty sleep!" but I like her so I wake up early

 **Kash:** Yeah must have been like the first thing she did when she woke up. x)

 **Me:** Maybe. Well don't you feel important ;)

 **Kash:** A LITTLE! x) I have no fucking clothes.

 **Me:** Hahaha well I already got dressed And I'm about to leave the house, so I'll be there in however long it takes me to get there.

 **Kash:** I'll try and find clothes hahahaha

 **Me:** …yeah umm don't come naked.

 **Kash:** I'll see what I can do! I might be able to scrape something up.I'll still look fabulous naked though. Just saying, wanna see? xD hahaha

 **Me:** Dude just wear clothes or I am going to call the cops on you for public nudity and then pretend I don't know you.

 **Kash:** Bitch /3

 **Me:** Maja said she'll come for a while and her cousin is coming along, her name is Susan or something, idk I forget.

 **Kash:** Maja AND her cousin? Oh. Ok, this is turning into a party. x) hahahaha

 **Me:** A reunion! Haha

 **Kash:** With people I've never met! And only one person I do. x) hahahahaha

 **Me:** Alright Kashy boy haha see ya

 **Kash:** Mhm. Love you! See you in a few. :3

Maja and her cousin… This is gonna be an interesting day…

Oh Buddha, I really fucking hope Maja and Ash play nice. I really really fucking hope so…

Okay… I am literally on my knees now. They better fucking play nice!

Yep… mhm… Having them under the same roof, horrible idea.

Ah shit.

And that's a wrap on Chapter 2, hope you guys are enjoying it. Any comments, let me know.

PBL out suckers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Still nothing brah…**

Well that was… interesting?

At least Maja and Kash didn't kill each other. Plus, Susan seemed to have really enjoyed her time there, she invited me to have some ice cream at the beach with them tomorrow, she seems pretty cool.

I mean, I enjoyed the food, like goddamit that sushi was so fucking goooood. I'm so exhausted now though, long ass day.

 _Buzz buzz_

Ugh leave me alone! I want to go to sleep!

 **Maja:** Sooo hi baby:) I miss you

Oh. Yeah, I'm suddenly feeling more awake haha

 **Me:** Hey good looking;) I miss you too

 **Maja:** Can we text or are you feeling sleepy?

 **Me:** yeah babe, not feeling tired at all actually

Eh I mean at least not anymore haha.

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Kash:** Here is the song you requested ma'am.

Oh it's that one song Kash and I talked about before Maja and Susan showed up. I might as well listen to it now, it's a pretty cool jam.

* _Plays Alive with the Glory of Love by Say Anything_ *

For a song about the Holocaust, it's pretty awesome with sorta romantic lyrics.

 **Me:** Hahaha thank you

 **Kash:** So, you had fun, yeah?

 **Me:** Yes sir! That sushi was so fucking good, dude

 **Kash:** I told you it was good! I have good taste in food and music if I do say so myself, we would make a cute couple ;) You would make me sandwiches and I would play us some bomb music.

 **Me:** I cannot deny that you have good taste in music and food choice, but no haha just no. Why the fuck would I make you a sandwich?

 **Kash:** because you love me, duh, and you're a woman, your place is in the kitchen

 **Me:** Now I am definitely never making you a sandwich haha

 **Kash:** but you love me

 **Me:** sure dude, whatever helps you sleep at night

 **Kash:** A sandwich would help me sleep at night

 **Me:** go to Subway, I hear they make sandwiches haha

 **Kash:** Ohmygawsh, can we go to the movies and see World War Z? My mom says it's amazing.

 **Me:** Well we're going to the movies tomorrow morning to watch the wolverine haha but yeah we can go watch wwz sometime next week

 **Kash:** i wanna go see wolverine. .-. hahaha Alright, next week! It's happening! And who do you mean by we? Not Maja and her giant cousin again.

 **Me:** My neighbors and I, and don't be an ass

 _Buzz buzz_

Snapchat from Maja? Alright, let's check it out

…

 **Me:** You're so hot baby

 **Maja:** I'm hot? Your cold

 **Me:** Haha well that's actually pretty accurate

Fun fact, I am always cold. I don't feel like I am, but when others touch my skin, they say I am as cold as ice. I've come to embrace it, but I felt like a freak as a kid. Pretty handy over summer actually. I only cool down for one reason only…

 **Maja:** Haha today was so long.I just wanna relax

 **Me:** Then relax haha just lay in bed shirtless, that should help you relax

 **Maja:** But what fun is being shirtless without you..

Okay… is it getting hot in here?

When I get turned on. That's the only time I cool down.

 **Me:** Hmmm true haha

 **Maja:** So I'd rather have you. There with me...

 **Me:** Well last time I was there you didn't even take your bra off like you said you would haha

 **Maja:** Should I have?

 **Me:** Ummm yeah haha why is that even a question?

 **Maja:** Ummmm well .. You didn't say so. Or take it off for me..

 **Me:** I couldn't do you cause you were bleeding haha doesn't mean I couldn't touch anywhere else. Yeah I should have taken it off

 **Maja:** Haha that's true..

 **Me:** Just like I should have done you in the car today haha ;)

 **Maja:** I would of loved that but not cool to do with my cousin there haha

That was such a shame! I was walking her over to her car while Susan talked to Kash. I had her right there, just her and I, making out in her car. But then her cousin came over and long story short, no sexy time for me So guess who's still horny?! This girl.

 **Me:** Umm yeah haha

 **Maja:** Well I'm not bleeding now...

 **Me:** I know!

 **Maja:** Sooooooo...

 **Me:** Sooooooo wanna have sex hot stuff? Haha

 **Maja:** Do you?

 **Me:** Yeah I do. With my hot and sexy beast )

 **Maja:** Haha your doing most the work this time

Ugh fineeeeeee.

 **Me:** Haha I'm aware haha

 **Maja:** Sweet haha. Your the best.

If there is one thing that bothers me about texting Maja; It's the fact that she kinda has horrible spelling and grammar. I mean I am no one to judge her on that, I suck at it too, but I took AP and Honors English; ever since then, I get very easily annoyed when people use the wrong form or you're or such. I have honestly given up on correcting her at this point, she just gets pissed. As long as I can figure out what she's trying to say, guess I'm good.

 **Me:** I know ;)

 **Maja:** Haha well it'll be a first time not drunk.. And idk better than that one night hopefully. And I can take my time and actually make love haha

 **Me:** Haha I hope so

 **Maja:** That's what you want right?

So, Maja and I had sex together for the first time not that long ago. Let's just say I fucked up. She just did such a good job at doing me that I passed out. So I kinda didn't actually do her until the next day, she was not happy. She was so not happy that she cried and yelled at me. I know, I know, I'm an ass. I hadn't slept for 72 hours before that, so being fucked really made me tired. I promised I would make it up to her and trust me, I was so planning on doing so.

 **Me:** Yes babe

 **Maja:** Okay

 _Buzz buzz_

 **Kash:** She called me pretty! Hahahaha x)

 **Me:** Pretty? Hahaha who did? Your Japanese woman?

 **Kash:** I told her that we kept calling her my japanese woman and she said, "Awh, that's cute. " DEFINITELY LIKES ME OR IS JUST REALLY NICE.

 **Me:** You mean I keep calling her your Japanese woman?

 **Kash:** No I call her that too in private to others

 **Me:** …bro I came up with it, so technically she thinks I am the cute one ;)

 **Kash:** MINE.

 **Me:** Yeah, yeah. What time is it over there?

 **Kash:** Noon-ish. Btw, Ohmygawsh, by the way, your accent is adorable.

 **Me:** Haha oh yeah? Did it come out alot? Haha

Guys, I have an accent, most of the time I forget about it until someone brings it up. Like Ash just fucking did. Believe it or not, my family is Mexican, but we are so fucking white that no one really realizes this until we start speaking Spanish fluently. People usually get this like awe look on their face. Never seen a whitey like me speak Spanish so flawlessly I guess haha. Why the fuck are we white as snow if we are Mexican? Well kids, story time!

My great great grandma was German. I am talking blondie, blue eyes, skinny, tall, young German lady. Hitler would have been proud to have had her in his Reich. Thing is, her dad was not very fond of the way Hitler handled things so they moved to sunny Mexico as World War II was going on. Well this young German lady fell in love with a Mexican miner. So from my mom's side, my roots are German, Mexican and Spanish; my dad's I am Italian, Spanish and Mexican. Long story short. I am a white Mexican child. And no, I don't have that Mexican accent that makes me sound like I am mispronouncing every couple of word. People tell me I speak with a slight Spanish accent. I also can't pronounce words like Salmon; I love eating that fish, not a fan of pronouncing that word. There is a 99.9% chance that I will mispronounce it if I have to use that word, so I avoid saying it at all costs.

 **Kash:** Yes, I loved it. I do love it.

As you can see, people dig my accent.

 **Kash:** I could listen to you talk for hours. xD hahaha

 **Me:** Hahaha good cause you'll be hearing it alot when we hang out again

 **Kash:** Yes! And maybe you won't have someone trying to manhandle you while you're eating sushi next time. x)

Woops, there it is. The comment I was expecting Kash to make.

 **Me:** Manhandle? Haha

 **Kash:** She was like... grabbing you around the waist and pushing you around! It was ridiculous. and I didn't enjoy that she just would take all of your stuff even when you were using it.

 **Me:** Hahaha that's what I do to her sometimes xD That's bad huh haha

 **Kash:** A little bit. You looked angry when she did it one time. x) You were literally taking a drink from the water and she yanked it out of your hand and you got super pissed and glared at her. xD

 **Me:** Well, she took my water! I was thirsty and she just took it haha Of course I'm gonna fucking glare at her.

 **Kash:** Good memories. x) No! That's a terribly rude thing to do. I don't know what you see in her. I just don't even know.

 **Me:** Eh I guess haha she was being really territorial today actually

 **Kash:** It was awkward.

 **Me:** Idk maybe it's cause I've already fallen for her, you haven't, so to me she's perfect

 **Kash;** No, I don't think you've fallen for her. I don't know. You are more like under a spell.

 **Me:** Love is blinding old bud. What makes you say that?

 **Kash:** Like, the way I treat you just as a friend and the way she treats you as a loved one shows how much she should value you and how much she isn't. I mean, I don't know, you may have fallen for her, but it's not the right choice.

 **Me:** Meg said the same thing.

So Meg is this really sweet girl with the most breathtaking eyes I have ever seen. She had a crush on me since my freshman year in high school, she dated Maja for a day, now they are like sworn enemies. My friends absolutely love her, she's pretty awesome, not gonna lie. Her and I were planning on maybe starting a band together, she plays like every instrument imaginable to man. The thing is, she sorta, without me realizing it, took me on a date on Maja's birthday when I was very much hung over. Maja and I were broken up then but Maja still was not umm happy about it. Honestly I had no idea until Maja was lecturing me and pointed out that that was a "goddamn date". Oops.

 **Kash:** Like, I bought you lunch and made sure that you were happy, and made sure you were laughing and having fun and she basically just came in, and sat down and then fucked up our conversation to talk about what they were gonna do once they LEFT the sushi place. And then she basically commandeered our whole outing and we went to get hot dogs or something and then expected you to just leave me instead of just saying goodbye in the store. I don't know, it's just kind of rude. And the way me and you talked and we were smiling and laughing and having fun when we talked, I didn't see any of that between you and her. She basically just came in and held you close to her and made sure you didn't leave. It was just really rude. And she was talking about how she wants to hurt kids, so I automatically have a problem with her.

 **Me:** Hahaha I guess

 **Kash:** Eh.

 **Me:** It's just cause you wouldn't do things like her

 **Kash:** No, I wouldn't talk about hurting kids.

 **Me:** She doesn't actually mean it haha

 **Kash:** ..she definitely does, I can tell.

 **Me:** She's joking Kash haha she wouldn't actually hurt them At least not on purpose haha

 **Kash:** I'm really not sure.

 **Me:** I'm sorry but whatever you say I'm probably gonna be on her side cause I like her, can't help it, maybe you're right, maybe not, idk but yeah she's an asshole sometimes, she apologizes to me all the time cause she knows she is and feels bad whenever she's like that, but she's my asshole and I like her

 **Kash:** You would be happier not with an asshole. Girls always fall for assholes, and it never works out for the girl.

 **Me:** Maybe but this chick makes me happy

 **Kash:** No No. I saw you smile like ONCE when she got there. Before that we were joking and happy.

 **Me:** Idk

 **Kash:** I'll be happy once you've broken up with her or something. Sorry to say. but I think you could do much better.

 **Me:** Like who? Like you? Dude you're like one of the biggest assholes I know.

 **Kash:** I could still do much better.

 **Me:** I think you'll like Megan so much better haha Cause Megan's just like you, except more talkative and cheerful haha and you both don't like Maja much

 **Kash:** Hey! I was pretty cheerful! AND talkative!

 **Me:** Megs is like twice that buddy.

 **Kash:** Meh

 **Me:** And yeah you were. Except once you had your earphones in you didn't hear like half of what I was telling you hahaha

 **Kash:** You were talking to me?! I thought you weren't. I'm sorry. OH WAIT NEVERMIND hahahahah oh sorry! I feel bad now. I was leaving you with yo woman.

 **Me:** Haha it's okay Kashy boy, you seemed happy listening to your music so I decided not to disturb you, besides, it was probably some really good music

 **Kash:** Mhm. Anyway, you're pretty cute. and I like you in person. You're pretty awesome. and we definitely are gonna be bfffffs ahahaha

 **Me:** Alright Ash

 **Kash:** name's Kash babe, cause I've got the munney.

 **Me:** right…

 **Kash:** Honestly? You're fucking cute. like, really cute. When I saw you in the sun while we were laughing in the car, I just knew that that was a face I could fall in love with. You're just that kind of cute. Hahaha

 **Me:** if you say so old bud

 **Kash:** I do!

 **Me:** alright old sport

 **Kash:** I'm just using it as an expression; I'm not going to fall in love with you! I'm just saying, some moments with you are romantic movie status. It's just the way you smile and stuff. not just with me, with anyone.

 **Me:** Okay haha I don't like falling, thing tends to get broken when they fall haha

 **Kash:** Don't worry, I'm not fucking stupid. x)

 **Me:** Hahaha good Falling for me is like a curse haha I don't what that for you, or anyone really.

 **Kash:** Don't worry, I don't rush into things without thinking. I wouldn't worry about anything at all, Ms. Perfect. x)

 **Me:** Well haha I tend to over think or not think at all stuff haha

 **Kash:** I noticed. x)

 **Me:** Yeah, it's a bad habit

 **Kash:** Awh well. I still love you 3

 **Me:** Haha alright

 **Kash:** YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO.

 **Me:** I'll keep it in mind for next time ;)

 **Kash:** You know what bothers me? That she didn't offer to pay for you.I dunno.

 **Me:** I tried to pay and you wouldn't let me, you said you would do it since you invited me

 **Kash:** Yeah, but still. I just, I don't know.

 **Me:** just let it go

 **Kash:** Er. I don't like her. Sorry. I hope that doesn't make you sad or anything!

 **Me:** It's okay, most of my friends don't like her, I've gotten used to the hating

 **Kash:** I honestly think that once you guys break up you're going to look back and not know what you were thinking.

 **Me:** Well technically we already broke up once and it only made me realize how much I really like her

 **Kash:** I don't know, I think you're gonna be the one to be hurt in this situation. She broke up with you without like any hesitation, that's what worries me.

 **Me:** That's how I want it to be and I told her from the beginning, I want to be the broken hearted one when we break up. I don't want her to be broken again, I don't think she could take it. You kidding haha the woman broke up and then took me back like 5 times in one day haha

 **Kash:** That doesn't change the fact that she uses breaking up with you as easily as giving you a timeout.

 **Me:** But we both needed those "time outs" it changed both of us and fixed stuff that we weren't willing to fix before

 **Kash:** Fine. I'm not happy about it, but you have your forbidden love.

 **Me:** I know I'm an idiot for staying with her, Megan told me so when we were in her car, saying that I could do so much better and I deserved better but idk I'm just an idiot haha I just really like her

 **Kash:** Let me just say you are the definitely the biggest idiot in the entire world.

 **Me:** I can't let her go, it's the first time that I don't want to walk away from a relationship and all I ever want is to be with her and make her as happy as she makes me

 **Kash:** I hope you grow out of it soon. x)

 **Me:** Idk haha I think I'm hopeless. Megan almost convinced me out of getting back together with her

 **Kash:** I wish I was your boyfriend so that I could show you how an actual fucking relationship works. MEGAN DIDN'T DO A GOOD ENOUGH JOB

 **Me:** Hahaha she tried to kiss me actually hahaha I backed out

 **Kash:** I already knew she was gonna try something. xD

 **Me:** She was telling me of all the times I said hi to her or of how she would see me around school and I looked cute or how hot I looked when I had lax practice and a bunch of other stuff that we kinda did together that I didn't really notice but meant alot to her haha I felt bad dude, I never noticed any of that.

 **Kash:** I wouldn't feel bad, it's whatever

 **Me:** She's had a crush on me for 3 years and the first time we spent more than an hour together I was on top of Maja making out with her

 **Kash:** ohmygawd. Are you fucking serious? Get your shit together. I am kind of really angry at you right now. I am also angry at Maja. That is fucking terrible.

 **Me:** I didn't know she had a crush on me then! She was just whatever to me and she was playing Xbox with Crowbit on her lap while Maja and I were on the couch.

Crowbit is Maja's dog; she bought it after her last break up to keep her company. It's a tiny little black dog with long ears. It's supposed to be a Yorkie but it's like, I don't know, bigger than the average Yorkie. As a hobby, he takes away from me whatever I am holding and has me chase him around the house until I manage to corner the little bastard.

 **Kash:** You don't fucking make out in front of your friends, no matter what. That's bad. Stop.

 **Me:** Yeah yeah

 **Kash:** What does Meg look like?

 **Me:** Umm I'll send you a photo of her

 **Kash:** nude. Haha sorry. Kidding hahaha

 **Me:** No can't send you nude photos of her, those are for my eyes only. Jk haha

 **Kash:** ohgawsh I was freaking out for a second. x)

 **Me:** Nope last time A chick send me a nude photo of her Was like 5 months ago haha

 **Kash:** Wait... what?! ACTUALLY?!

 **Me:** Yeah I've had girls send me nude photos of themselves

 **Kash:** Uhm, did you ask?

 **Me:** No haha they just sent it to me. Kinda shocking when you see that all of a sudden haha

 **Kash:** I wish that shit happened to me!

 **Me:** Eh it's surprising when you get that haha kinda disturbing though cause I barely know them haha

 **Kash:** That takes some fucking courage man! hahaha, but still pretty slutty. xD

 **Me:** Hey haha they just want to idk please me or have me notice them, they're not sluts.

 **Kash:** Oh yeah haha you notice them all right ;)

 **Me:** Stop. Here's Megs photo

 **Kash:** OK WHY WOULD YOU NOT GO FOR THAT AND GO FOR MAJA. FUCK YOU. I AM SO ANGRY.

 **Me:** I like Megan, I won't deny it but I'm falling in love with Maja

 **Kash:** No, you are not. Don't lie to yourself. DONT EVEN LIE

 **Me:** I'm not lying to myself, I've been talking to Maja for over 3 months

 **Kash:** SHE IS FUCKING NASTY GOD FUCK! I DON'T LIKE HER, DON'T SAY THAT, I AM COMPLETELY AGAINST YOU AND YOUR DECISIONS STAHP

 **Me:** I've put alot of thought into it, I really do like Maja, I'm sorry, maybe if I would have talked to Megan before her, maybe I would have ended up with her instead

 **Kash:** I'm so angry with you right now. It's not even okay.

 **Me:** Maybe I'll try something with Megs in the future, who knows.

 **Kash:** No. I called dibs. Like, way

Me: Hahaha what?! You're telling me to go for Meg and then you tell me not to?!

 **Kash:** No, I'm saying you're dumb for letting something like that go when she's a whole lot better than Maja. but when you formally and actually break up with Maja, I want to have the chance to show you what a real relationship looks like. xD

 **Me:** Haha shut up. I really don't get how Megan doesn't have a gf, she's just so amazing haha like damn she's great

 **Kash:** You dumb ass, maybe she has been saving herself for you all this time and you have been too stupid to make a move.

Could it be…? Nahhh

 **Me:** So what's Bonnie up to?

 **Kash:** Who?

Ugh I am dealing with a retard.

 **Me:** Your Japanese beauty, you idiot!

 **Kash:** Oh Bubblegum you mean? WANNA SEE ANOTHER VIDEO OF HER SING?

Yes!

 **Me:** Eh I guess, send it my way, Kashy boy

 **Kash:** She kind of friendzoned me, but it was a weird friendzone.

 **Me:** What did she say?

 **Kash:** She told me that she wasn't looking for a relationship because she wanted to commit herself to school. But I hadn't brought anything up, so I know that she LIKES me. she just said it out of the blue.

 **Me:** Hmmm interesting… Well you go to school... So technically you're part of school, so you are school, so she wants to commit herself to you

 **Kash:** That's not what I think she meant. x)

 **Me:** Yeah it's not haha and where is my video of a Japanese beauty singing?

 **Kash:** That didn't work, did it. x) Did it? I don't think it did. Hahahaha. I could email it to you, that would work.

 **Me:** Yeah email it haha

 **Kash:** Done!

Woop Woop! I cannot contain my excitement!

FUCK. I cant fucking remember my email password. Ughhhhh

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckkkkkk.

Oh. Bingo haha

* _Plays video_ *

Oh Buddha… I think I'm in love… She's just so… wow.

* _Replays video_ *

I could listen to her all dayyyyyyy.

* _Repays video again_ *

Beautiful…

 _Buzz buzz_

 **Maja:** Are you going to reply to me any time soon you ass.

Ah Shit.

 **Me:** Sorry baby, I was doing something important haha

Like listening to this Japanese beauty sing :3

 **Maja:** Well next time let me know so I'm not waiting for you like an idiot by my phone to hear from you.

 **Me:** So umm we were saying, Is there somewhere you want to do it at honey?

 **Maja:** No, just want to with you. For real though. Taking our time.

 **Me:** Yeah that would be good

That song sounded so damn good when she sang it.

 **Maja:** That's what I want. That's all I've wanted with you. That's what I wanted that one might but didn't happen.. I don't want that to happen again.

 **Me:** I don't want that to happen again either

 **Maja:** Kinda really upset me.. Never had that happen before

 **Me:** I'm so sorry babe :/

 **Maja:** Just don't ever make me feel that way again.. I felt like you didn't even want me

 **Me:** I know, won't happen again, don't want you feeling like that

 **Maja:** I just um don't wanna feel unwanted anymore.. I can't handle that. If you don't just say so. Don't leave me like idk half naked and not wanting me

 **Me:** You don't deserve that, so I won't do it, sorry.

 **Maja:** Look, as much as I know I am falling in love with you. I'm not quite sure your on the same page. I know that you are the only one in the world I would ever talk to a certain way. And I've been thinking a lot about it and I don't think a girl who truly feels that way about me would talk to other girls the way you did. Maybe it's intentional, maybe it's not. But I'm not comfortable if I don't completely trust you. I've been out about my gut feeling before and something tells me to be careful with you.

Umm highly unexpected. Okay then.

 **Me:** Alright babe

 **Maja:** I just don't know.

 **Me:** If that's what you feel then sure, go with your gut

 **Maja:** Something tells me your keeping your options open. Because if I completely satisfied all your needs you wouldn't feel the need to talk to other girls who flirt with you.

Whut.

 **Me:** I'm not because I am dating you, but alright. That's just the way I'm with friends babe, I flirt with them not on purpose, just the way my personality is with my friends, they all know that. Been like that since I was kid.

 **Maja:** You shouldn't need that from other girls.

 **Me:** I don't, Maja.

 **Maja:** Megan was flirting. I know she was. I know her.

Dear Jesus.

 **Me:** Okay well it didn't mean anything, she's just a friend

 **Maja:** If you want her. Say so. Don't break my heart. Your there. You have it. If your gonna break it. Do it now.

Oh Lord.

 **Me:** I don't want her. I want you, that's why I'm with you, because I want you.

 **Maja:** Don't flirt with her. Your crossing that line. So was she. Do give me a reason not to trust you. Your not single anymore. If you want to act single then break up with me

 **Me:** I won't, yeah I know I know, I'm in a relationship with an amazing girl that I really like , I don't want to mess that

 **Maja:** Trust is the big thing with me. When it's over, we're over. So please don't give me a reason not to trust you. You have me. Every part of me. And I terrified of loving you. So don't.. Just don't..

 **Me:** I won't baby, trust me, I don't want to lose you, I'll do whatever I have to do to not lose you. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I really like you and the last thing I wanna do is break your heart

 **Maja:** Okay

 **Me:** So not lose your trust... Alright I can do that

 **Maja:** Just be mine. And only mine. I don't wanna feel like I'm competing for my own Girlfriend. But you know when your crossing the line. And you both did. Don't do it again

 **Me:** I'm yours babe, all yours. There's no competition. And no I won't do it again. There's no one else that I would rather be in a relationship with.

Gulp. Why do I feel this strange feeling in my gut? Like what I just said feels… wrong? Nahhh.

 **Me:** I have no doubt about my feelings for you, when I almost lost you I realized just how much I like you, I want you, and I need you. You're everything that I could ever want in anyone

 **Maja:** I feel the same..

 **Me:** And you make me happy

 **Maja:** You do understand that she likes you right?

 **Me:** Yeah seems like it, but I don't care.

 **Maja:** You flirted back . You egged it on. You can't do that anymore. At all. One and only warning.

 **Me:** Didn't really mean anything to me but yeah I get it, I understand

 **Maja:** If you want to hangout with her, I'd like to be there to.

Haha does she really think that I would try anything if Meg and I were by ourselves?

 **Me:** Alright babe

 **Maja:** Thank you

 **Me:** No problem gorgeous ;)

 **Maja:** You looked beautiful today 3 I wanted to never stop kissing you in the parking lot

 **Me:** Really? Haha I just put on whatever and my hair was a mess cause I had a baseball hat on earlier haha

 **Maja:** I thought you were pretty cute, I could kiss you for hours

 **Me:** Aww thanks babe, I could too, never get tired of it and love every second of it

 **Maja:** I love every second I'm near you

 **Me:** I do too, I'm happy just being close to you

 **Maja:** Yeah me too haha which is weird. I'm not thinking about sex when I'm around you

 **Me:** That's good?

 **Maja:** Very

By the way, Maja is a bit of a sex addict. Pretty much all her relationships have been based on sex. So her not thinking about it is pretty much a big deal. She says it's because it is the first time she actually has a relationship based on love instead of just physical pleasure.

 **Maja:** I'm really tired.. Can I sleep baby?

 **Me:** Haha yeah sweetheart, get some sleep

 **Maja:** I like you 3 so much. Goodnight my love

 **Me:** Sweet Dreams baby ;)

 **Maja:** I hope I get you Wednesday! Cause I have a date planned:) and if you want.. Haha private time with candles . Goodnight sweetheart

Awesome, something to look forward to.

 **Me:** Night dear

Maja is a good girlfriend, I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal about her. She can be an ass, but that's just her personality. All her exes cheated on her, of course she's going to be a bit overprotective and such. She means well, she cares, she really does. She's actually a complete sweetheart, they just judge her harshly because they don't see that side of her.

I need to straighten things up with Megs and probably Kash too, I don't want my friendship with them to affect my relationship with Maja any further.

*Phone rings*

"Speak human"

"I just fucking read your conversation with Ash. What the fuck. You plan on breaking up with me and getting with Megan. Fuck You. YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT SHE TRIED TO KISS YOU. WHY WOULD YOU TELL KASH BUT NOT ME. I AM FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU. THAT'S RIGHT, I JUST SAID IT. I LOVE YOU. I JUST WANT YOU TO WANT ME BACK LIKE THAT. DO YOU LIKE MEGAN MORE? BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY THINK SHE'S BETTER THAN ME. YOU SAID THAT IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN WITH ME YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN WITH HER. AND WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A PHOTO OF HER?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU'RE THE WORST. I FUCKING HATE YOU. I CANT BELIEVE YOU. I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED. YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH."

I take back what I thought earlier.

"You went through my facebook conversation with Kash?"

"YEAH AND I'M FUCKING GLAD I DID BECAUSE OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T KNOW YOUR TRUE INTENTION YOU ASSHOLE"

"Maja, why would you go through my stuff without asking me? How did you even get my password?"

"You had it opened on my phone and I got curious and I just had to!"

"Ugh, Maja if you were curious you could have at least asked me, I would have let you if that would have satisfied your curiosity… I just can't believe you did that…"

"But you lied to me, you want her and not me…"

"Maja, if I wanted Megan, don't you think I would be with her?..."

"I… But you.."

"Look, I was planning on setting things straight with both Ash and Megan tomorrow so that it would no longer affect you; but after what you just did, I don't know if I can trust you as much. Log out of my account and go to sleep, Maja."

"All I want is you to set boundaries, baby"

"I'll call you tomorrow alright honey cause I'm seriously falling asleep"

"Um are we okay..."

"…"

"All I want to know is if you want to break up so I can stop freaking out… cause I sure don't"

"We'll talk tomorrow"

"I logged out of your account . I promise. I'll trust you. Just don't let me down, baby"

"Yeah, okay, night Maja"

Ugh. I need something to get my mind off it all!

…

Bonnie…

* _Replays video_ *

" _If sad times steal your joy,_ _  
Ring me up and hear my voice,_ _  
I love you's tend to mute the noise.  
Metaphorically, this song just says one thing,_ _  
I love you"_

Boom. Chapter 3 done and delivered.

So a couple of you reviewed the story and I would like to give Lecoj03 a shoutout You wanted longer chapters, there you go buddy ;) Also, yes, there will be racist comments and just some really cruel comments too… kinda why this is rated M haha either deal with it or don't, all up to you guys.

I am definitely going with a completely different storyline than what most stories out there have. I will do things that maybe you never thought of when thinking of Marceline and Bonnibel; such as Marceline being Mexican and Bonnie being Asian. I promise, it will all make sense! Just bear with me, please! I actually already figured out the whole story in my head haha whatever I throw at you guys, it will all come together in the end. Yes, there will be more texting parts, mainly because nowadays people talk more on the phone than they do in person. I am trying to make this as realistic as possible so that you guys can relate with some situations and things that Marceline or some of the other characters will be or have gone through. As for Bonnie, she'll eventually get here haha be patient people!

Btw, the song at the end is _Icing_ by Charity Vance

Like always, if you have any comments or suggestions, send them my way, Lecoj03 can testify that I do in fact consider what you guys have to say. I may upload the next chapter within 24hrs if I'm not too busy. Also, thanks for the follow to all of you guys following me and the story, you make me want to update faster, you're the best ;)

-PBL out suckers


	4. Chapter 4

_**So Close, Yet so Far Away**_

So I don't know what to make of these last couple of days.

I don't know what to do about Maja.

We have been arguing every single fucking day.

She goes back and forth between trying to keep me and telling me how horrible I am.

I fucked up.

Like I majorly fucked up.

We were on the phone and she was crying and yelling at me how much she loves me and how I don't give a shit about her. So I fucking panicked and said I loved her too. Which I don't even know if I do… I mean I was definitely falling for her, like she can be really cute, but then she pulls all kinds of shit.

I said I love you to someone for the first time and I don't even mean it…great. Life goals over here.

I was so sure about breaking up with her and then I had to put that fucking rope around my neck. Fucking great.

Now Maja won't stop sending me cute stuff and such, so I can't break up with her without feeling like a total ass.

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Maja:** Aww you're cute. Can I keep you?

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Maja:** The truth is, if I could be with anyone, I'd still choose you.

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Maja:** I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart.

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Maja:** You're in my inappropriate thoughts.

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Maja:** I want to cuddle with you right now, just lay in bed with you and cuddle all day.

See what I mean! Ugh, fuck my life.

Buddha, God, Baby Jesus! Save me, please! I promise I'll stop playing pranks on Bubba with Marshall!

Just for your info, Bubba and Marshall are my cousins. They're pretty much like brothers to me, grew up with them and Simon (I'll tell you more about him some other time) while my parents traveled for work. Like they couldn't be any more different. Marshall is really into music, hates school and doesn't excel at it at all, gets in trouble more times than anyone else and is great at sports; Bubba on the other hand has a very close relationship with books haha he studies like there is no tomorrow, straight A+ kid all his life and the only sport he is ever willing to play is tennis. I could also swear Bubba is gay, my gaydar goes off whenever I'm near him. Just the way he is and his mannerisms, it throws me off. Oh and in our free time Marshall and I play pranks on Bubba, he just makes it too easy and his reactions are always priceless. We can't help it haha

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Kash:** Hello there, mexican friend. :3

 **Me:** Hey there White boy

 **Kash:** Haha, starting the conversation right. We should go to the movies and watch World War Z! haha

 **Me:** Sorry dude, already watched it, we were suppose to watch The Wolverine but we were late so we watched WWZ instead :/

 **Kash:** Oh, I didn't wanna go or anything! x) so was WWZ good?

 **Me:** Yeah pretty good! It was like a dream I had like 3 days before watching the movie hahaha

 **Kash:** I hardly believe that. x)

 **Me:** Except my dream ended with me shooting myself in the head cause I had given up and was surrounded by zombies after seeing this girl that I had fallen in love with get devoured

 **Kash:** ohgawsh why are you so lesbian hahahaha

 **Me:** All the Guys were death ;) jk I'm just you know… gay haha

 **Kash:** You should at least hook up with guys in your dreams, I know you want to

 **Me:** Umm the last two men in my dream were one of my cousins, gross haha can't hook up with family and this huge black guy who I killed myself and no… I happen to not want to, that's what you want me to want

 **Kash:** Why did you kill him?!

 **Me:** He tried to kill me so I cut off his head with a blade

 **Kash:** with a blade. Damn girl. Are you dreams that real? O:

 **Me:** So much gore in my dream, so scary and stuff, I wanted to just die the whole time. Yup really realistic.

 **Kash:** ewwww

 **Me:** Most of the time they're scary. And I usually end up dying haha

 **Kash:** That's not a good sign. x)

 **Me:** Yeah haha once, I got stabbed like 20 times and when I woke up I still felt pain and the first thing I did was check if I had any scars or anything from the stabbing

 **Kash:** That's not good :O

 **Me:** Haha yeah that shit hurt haha I was fighting a gangster while we were sitting next to eachother in a car

 **Kash:** That doesn't even make sense. x)

 **Me:** Hey, It's a long dream haha I get really long vivid dreams

I don't get scared easily, one of those reasons being that I've always had dreams that scare the living shit out of me. So compare to that, reality really ain't scary at all. I mean, when you've been tortured and killed pretty much every single way imaginable in your dreams and seen the people that mattered most to you catch on fire, not much fazes you.

What the…

What is this?

 _ **Friend Request Notification**_

Brah I got all the friends I need. Whoever you are, you're out of luck bud-

 **Bubblegum Valentine**

Bubb… bubb…Bonnie?

I… Bonnie… BONNIE?!

BONNIE!

What is this?! God, Buddha, Baby Jesus… did you hear my prayers?

*tear*

Wait what the fuck. Why did she add me?

 **Me:** Dude your Japanese beauty sent me a friend request haha

 **Kash:** She went to SVMS. She knows you x)

 **Me:** Oh.. right

That's true… I had forgotten. How the fuck do I forget something so important?!

 **Kash:** Fuckin' weirdo. Haha

 **Me:** It's just random that she's adding me now you know haha

 **Kash:** Oh, I talked about you.

You what?... . .

 **Me:** Oh makes sense haha What kind of lies did you tell her about me ?

 **Kash:** Very terrible lies. ;) "but yes, she's a cutie. haha. She also has this accent that's adorable. I only think of her a friend now since she's told me so much of her shit. x) don't worry, you won't have her stealing me. Hahahahaha" That's what I told her after I said your name and she said you were very pretty.

She thinks I'm very pretty 3 what the fuck? Am I blushing?

 **Me:** Aww you are both liars hahaha

 **Kash:** BOTH OF US? Hahaha

 **Me:** Hahaha kidding, just you old bud ;)

 **Kash:** And after that, we pretty much flirted a whole bunch just like, a lot.

Oh… did you? I hope you burn your fingers while trying to make a grilled sandwich… Let's see if you can keep flirting online like that you ass… Wait what? Snap out of it Abadeer.

 **Me:** Nice dude

Yeah…nice…

 **Kash:** Thank you very much!

 **Me:** I'm noticing a pattern haha You're into foreigners old sport

 **Kash:** Well, white girls are boooooooooring and I hate America and Americans.

 **Me:** So... You hate yourself?

 **Kash:** I'm Irish. It's different. I came in the 1800's and 1900's.I'm talking about like original colonist white, like Puritan white. like THAT kid

* _sends photo of mean looking little white boy with overweight and shirt that says 'merica_ *

 **Me:** Wow

 **Kash:** If I met that kid, I would suddenly not be against child abuse because I would punch him so hard that it would hit his parents. in their trailer park. and it would hit their trailer and knock it over. and kill them and then the kid would cry and I wouldn't even care.

 **Me:** Wow and you thought Maja was violent haha you're fucked up haha

 **Kash:** Hahaha. x) JUST FAT WHITE KIDS. Fat asian kids are ADORABLE.

 **Me:** Don't worry, I know a great psychiatrist that can give you the help you need.

 **Kash:** I LOVE KIDS MISS. All of them. I just don't like fat white kids

 **Me:** then you don't like all kids, sir

 **Kash:** oh. Well, 95% of them.

 **Me:** gotcha, so what are you doing awake so early btw?

 **Kash:** I haven't gone to bed yet. I've literally been talking to Bubblegum all night.

Whut.

 **Me:** Wow haha damn. Are you tired?

 **Kash:** Not really

I hope you get really fucking sleepy out of nowhere, old sport…

 **Me:** Really? Haha did you drink any coffee at least?

 **Kash:** I don't drink coffee. Never have. .-.

 **Me:** There's something really wrong with you. Coffee is like my main drug. Favorite addiction

 **Kash:** It's the healthiest addiction you can have.

 **Me:** Or water

 **Kash:** Or heroine

 **Me:**.. Heroine is a healthy addiction? Haha

 **Kash:** no no it's not don't do dat das bad

 **Me:** Yeah I'm sticking to coffee and alcohol

 **Kash:** both of those are bad.

 **Me:** What is wrong with you? Those things are heaven.

 **Kash:** No, Mexican food is a gift from heaven. x)

 **Me:** Yeahhh

 **Kash:** How dare you blaspheme Mexican food?

 **Me:** Sorry after years of eating Mexican food you kinda don't really love it you know

 **Kash:** Oh. You're desensitized.

 **Me:** Yup yup

 **Kash:** Too bad for you. /3

 **Me:** Yeah, tragic

 **Kash:** I'll cry for you.

 **Me:** Thank you... That's greatly appreciated. Anyways how's life?

 **Kash:** It's great! Bubblegum is GREAT with words, by the way. You should hear what she says to me.

Bubblegum this, Bubblegum that. Fuck you dude. I don't wanna hear shit about it.

 **Me:** Oh yeah? Like what?

Curiosity got the best of me…

 **Kash:** "it wouldn't be plausible to limit you to one compliment but then again, to give you all you deserve wouldn't be a very logical or possible to take years to touch even the surface of the encyclopedia of compliments I could offer you." A few grammar errors because she's on mobile. but still, she's sweet. 3 and she's very smart. ^-^

Yeah…

 **Me:** Yep like I said, that's pretty hard to find nowadays haha

 **Kash:** WASN'T THAT CUTE?! I never get any compliments like that. eep. she's a cutie. 3

Yeah... She sure is…

 **Me:** Yeah it was

 **Kash:** yes yes yes

 **Me:** Haha good for you old bud

 **Kash:** I can't wait when she's not 14 hours ahead of my time. x) She comes back tomorrow, then I'll be able to return to my regular sleep schedule.

I swear… If you don't shut up about her already… I will fuck you up.

 **Me:** yeah that would be great

 **Kash:** so what's up with chu, guuurl.

Thank the Lord.

 **Me:** Nothing just cleaning

 **Kash:** Oh that sucks. O:

 **Me:** Yup Yup

Oh dude I forgot!

 **Me:** WATCH THE WOLVERINE WITH BUBBLEGUM!

 **Kash:** Why?

 **Me:** It all takes places in Japan haha You could be like, Bubblegum I'm your wolverine haha

 **Kash:** Ohmygawd no.

 **Me:** you should, you'll learn some Japanese stuff

 **Kash:** Hmm I'll keep it in mind

 **Me:** Hey I gotta go, got stuff to take care of, bye

 **Kash:** Oh okay, just leave me…bitch

Yeah, you talk to me like that, I am not replying.

Friend request huh?

She sent me a friend request…

So you want to be friends, Bonnie?

I should check out her Facebook, I mean she seems to already know who I am and such, I might as well know what's up with her.

Ah Fak.

This was a bad idea. Such a fucking bad idea. No bueno.

How is she like a million times cuter now?

What even?

Ah shit.

She's like…she looks perfect in every photo.

Buddha, are you shitting me? Why u do dis to me!?

Am I…why the fuck am I blushing?

This is dangerous.

You are dangerous.

You are a trap to see if I can stay faithful to Maja.

Ahh swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping

Oh man.

Stay strong Abedeer! Stay strong you fucktard!

I CAN DO THIS!

 **August 5** **th** **2013**

I can't do this.

 _ **Friend Requests:**_

 _ **Bubblegum Valentine**_

 _ **Accept**_

Welcome to my life, Bonnie.

Chapter 4 = Completed.

Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it took so long to upload been busy. Let me know what you guys think on the comments! That's the only way that I know whether you guys are liking this at all and it makes me feel like I need to update soon, peer pressure you know, lovely thing.

Questions on anything, comments or suggestions, send them my way.

PBL out suckers.


	5. Chapter 5

_**And then there was light.**_

 _ **August 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2013**_

 _Buzz buzz_

 **Kash:** Hi. My "Japanese Woman" is back to San Diego. Haha

 **Me:** Hey haha oh yeah?

 **Kash:** YES! What's up with you?

 **Me:** About to make an Instagram

 **Kash:** Haha really? Tell me what your name is once you do. X)

 **Me:** Yeah Maja talked me into it.

 **Kash:** Of course she did. Fucking Witch.

 **Me:** Dude, shut the fuck up.

 **Kash:** It's true, sorry.

She's back… Now what? I mean we're friends on Facebook now. Do I message her to thank her for adding me. No, she'll think I'm a weirdo. Plus, that's not how I roll at all, who does that? Do I just say hey? Hello? Konnichiwa? Hola? WHAT DO I SAY?! AHHHHHH

I'm over thinking it. Just go out there and be yourself, champ. Myself? Who even am I? Help!

I literally couldn't sleep last night thinking about whether I should talk to her or not. This is stupid. I never get all nervous like this. I'm pretty much go with the flow type of person, I don't over think stuff that much, I just do. So why does everything that has to do with her make me feel so restless and anxious? I barely even know her! Ugh what are you doing to me, Bubblegum?

 **Me:** Save it, so it's gonna be Abardeelly

 **Kash:** that's a terrible name! x)

 **Me:** Believe it or not, friends approved haha they had like a 29 minute debate on my name

 **Kash:** Well, I can't argue with the 30 minute debate then. x)

 **Me:** Hahaha 29*

 **Kash:** Whetever, x)

Okay, I can't. I'm done. Why hold back any longer? I want to talk to her. I _need_ to talk to her. Everything inside of me is begging me to, maybe I should stop being a pussy and just go for it. That's the spirit Abadeer! *crowd cheering inside my head* You're my hero, now go out there and get the girl! To umm be your friend? Friend. Friend…AHHHHHHHH! What do I say? Maybe she's not online or doesn't want to be bother or..- STOP. She's online. Just say whatever comes to mind first. Okay, okay, okay, I think I'm ready. Am I ready? JUST GO!

 **Me:** Bonnie watch the Wolverine with Kash. Just do it. Don't question it haha

Really? Your first thought was to tell her to go on a date with that guy with the shitty hair? We're fucked. Everything is ruined. Kill me already.

 **Bubblegum:** Haha ok will do

She will?

 **Me:** Thank you :D

Well guess this conversation is over… Nothing much to say really. At least I helped the old sport out…

 **Bubblegum:** Have you seen it? Is it good?(:

She's continuing the convo?

 **Me:** Yeah I saw it. I really liked it, it takes place in Japan and Kash told me you were over there so I think you would like it. And Kash could learn a thing or two about Japan haha

 **Bubblegum:** Haha I'm sure,I just got back this morning. (:

I know 3

 **Me:** Oh yeah? How was it?

 **Bubblegum:** Hot, but good, I have family there so I go often

 **Me:** Hot? Really? Wow that's pretty awesome. You like it over there?

 **Bubblegum:** I love it! It gets really hot during the summer with really high humidity so it's not an ideal place to be but, it is really pretty and can be quite an adventure

 **Me:** Yeah I bet haha seems like a really beautiful place. You like being over there better than here in SD?

 **Bubblegum:** I like SD for different reasons, both are comfortable for me. Japan is home and where family is but I've grown pretty fond of San Diego as well

 **Me:** Well that's good What part of Japan were you at, Bonnie?

 **Bubblegum:** I was in saitama which is about 2 hours outside of Tokyo

 **Me:** Oh so less buildings and more nature?

 **Bubblegum:** Exactly, its a farming town haha so not much for teens to do but it is a good "get away" place for the summer(:

 **Me:** Yeah probably nice to relax huh

 **Bubblegum:** Yes

 **Me:** How long were you over there?

 **Bubblegum:** 7 weeks

 **Me:** Damn haha what did you do while over there?

 **Bubblegum:** Slept, hung out with family. Oh! And AP hw cuz you can never get away from those darn classes

 **Me:** Haha I know what you mean, what AP classes are you taking?

In case you don't know what AP classes are…google it, dude. If you're a lazy bastard such as yours truly, and don't feel like looking that up, I'm feeling generous today and looked it up for you. I know, I know, I'm awesome. So anyways, according to our good friend Google, **Advanced Placement** ( **AP** ) is a program in the United States and Canada, created by the College Board, which offers college-level curricula and examinations to high school students. American colleges and universities often grant placement and course credit to students who obtain high scores on the examinations. Long story short, it's like a university level class while you're in high school. In conclusion, Bubs is smart as fuck.

 **Bubblegum:** Language and composition, biology, AP US History, and human geography (:

Like I said before, smart as fuck.

 **Me:** Wow haha and you're taking 5 classes right?

 **Bubblegum:** Yep , so that and French

What. No one told me she knew French!

 **Me:** Third year French?

 **Bubblegum:** 5/6

That is a yes everyone. Fuck yes! She speaks French!

 **Me:** Oh alors tu parles très bien le français? I might be off a bit haha haven't spoken French all summer

 **Bubblegum:** Oui,francais est tres excellence! especiale en Europe.

Excellente* Stupid phone haha

Fun fact, I took like 2 years of French. Language of love, couldn't resist not taking it. Helps with the ladies.

 **Me:** Hahaha autocorrect I'm guessing

 **Bubblegum:** Yes haha

 **Me:** Eh it happens haha your French is pretty good. How come you're not taking AP French?

 **Bubblegum:** Thanks, they don't offer it at ST!

 **Me:** Seriously? I would have thought that they would

 **Bubblegum:** Yeah, they can't get her enough kids to take the darn class so the rest of us just miss out

 **Me:** That's messed up :/

 **Bubblegum:** It is

 **Me:** Well you could still take the AP test if you really wanted to

 **Bubblegum:** True, I'm taking the ap Japanese language and culture test too so I don't want to over do it

 **Me:** Good point, too much haha. So you're fluent in Japonese?

 **Bubblegum:** Yes I am

 **Me:** So you speak English, French and Japonese?

 **Bubblegum:** And German and a bit of Italian and Chinese.

Wow, not bad, I'm impressed. She gets 20 points in my book. Oh yeah, I have like a point system that I never keep track of in which, if I give you points, means I like you. Yeah that's about it haha

 **Me:** I only know a little bit too haha I can say io sono Mar Abadeer, io sono di TJ haha that right there is like 80% of all my knowledge in Italian haha

 **Bubblegum:** questo è grande. mi ha preso un po 'per imparare. Haha is that correctly worded? Lol

 **Me:** That's good haha bravo!

 **Bubblegum** : Haha thanks! Uhm grazie rather haha

Aww she's cute 3

 **Me:** Haha tu sei il benvenuto. No wait... I think that literally means you are welcomed haha Well since you just got back from Japan... TU SEI IL BENVENUTO!

 **Bubblegum:** Hahah yes benvenuto that's welcome but I guess it's ok to use since I did just get home !

 **Me:** Hahaha awesome

 **Bubblegum:** Very cool, I don't know anybody else that understands even an ounce of Italian haha

 **Me:** Really? This one lady that works for the school district is from Sicily, she taught me some stuff and at the beginning of summer I taught myself some other stuff

Btw, So I sorta work for the school district. Since I'm a badass that's a pro at the arts, I'm the Arts Ambassador in SoCal (Southern California for all ya that don't know) So I go talk to government people to pretty much tell them to cut the crap and spend money on the arts; such as choir, guitar, piano, 2D Art, etc. Instead of those overly promoted campaigns of theirs to be elected or re elected into office. Yeah I am not very fond of laws and rules and I hate all that formal shit, but if you mess with what matters to me, like my favorite classes, I will fuck you up.

 **Bubblegum:** That's awesome maybe we can improve our Italian together !

Oh lady with you I would do anything… I mean language wise, of course.

 **Me:** Yeah it'll be good to have someone to talk to in Italian haha

 **Bubblegum:** Yes

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Kash:** Hey so do you think she would say yes to going out with me?

No.

 **Me:** So you'll watch the wolverine with Bonnie then?

 **Kash:** Who dat?

 **Me:** … Bubblegum you fucktard.

 **Kash:** Haha. I'll ask her. x)

If you want to keep your life, I wouldn't, old sport

 **Me:** Alright

 **Kash:** Whenever she get's out of the shower.

 **Me:** Haha she's showering right now?

 **Kash:** Mhm.

 **Me:** Oh... Awesome

So she's been talking to me while she's in the shower? Where she's naked. Probably singing beautiful melodies as her hands travel around her body with body wash in her lovely hands that wherever they touch, they clean…

 **Kash:** Awesome? x) Why?!

 **Me:** She's clean haha how is that not awesome?

 **Kash:** Whatever, weirdo. x)

 **Me:** What? Haha Cleanliness is next to godliness, that's my motto.

 **Kash:** Hahaha. Well, she's out.

 **Me:** Of the closet?

 **Kash:** SHE'S NOT GAY. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD.

 **Me:** I'm kidding haha chillax.

 **Kash:** and I asked her.

 **Me:** She said yes right haha

 **Kash:** Fuck you... she said yes. x)

Why do I feel like my heart just stopped?

 **Kash:** But she said yes because it's set in Japan.

 **Me:** Hahahaha

 **Kash:** I hate you a little bit.

 **Me:** Cool beans, old sport

 **Kash:** No one says that.

 **Me:** Just did ;) Hey tell Bonnie I said hello

Hehehehe

 **Kash:** I will

 **Kash:** YOU'RE TALKING TO HER WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAY HI I'M DONE WITH YOU

and don't lesbian charm her please, she means a lot to me.

 **Me:** Hahaha I know I just wanted to see how long it took her to tell you that we were talking

 **Kash:** Haha, why?

 **Me:** Just stuff haha

 **Kash:** Stuff? You're being suspicious. x)

 **Me:** Me? Never haha

 **Kash:** Tell me! You're making me feel really uneasy.

 **Me:** Why? Haha there's no reason for you to feel like tha

 **Kash:** I just always have really bad feelings about, just eh. Sdkljfasdf

 **Me:** What? Hahah

 **Kash:** I DUNNO!

 **Me:** No worries old bud, I'm just talking to her, Maja told me to stay out of your relationship with her haha

Well.. sorta..

 _Flashback_

" _I don't want you hanging with that Ash guy. I'm pretty sure he's gonna fuck you the second he gets you alone or rape you or something."_

" _Maja that's not gonna happen, you're over reacting."_

" _He wants you, I know he does and if you keep talking to him we're over."_

" _Maja he's sorta dating this one girl, seriously, chill babe."_

" _That shit face is with someone? Who?"_

" _This one girl that went to middle school with us, she's great."_

" _Is she pretty..?"_

" _Yeah she's super pretty, amazing singer too, super smart it seems"_

" _Oh Fuck no. I WANT YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER OR YOU'LL INFLUENCE HER AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GET INVOLVED IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP OR WHATEVER THE FUCK THEY HAVE. I WANT ASH TO BE BUSY WITH THIS OTHER GIRL TO MAKE SURE HE STAYS THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOU. If we get lucky maybe he'll get rejected and get his heart broken hahahaha"_

" _Umm yeah.. Okay babe…"_

 **Kash:** Haha, why did Maja tell you that? and to answer your question, I've experienced a really wonderful, amazing girl TURNING LESBIAN WHEN I LIKED HER BEFORE AND I'M AFRAID OF IT EVER HAPPENING AGAIN.

 **Me:** Hahaha I didn't turn lesbian, I always have been, you know the whole story, don't even. And it doesn't matter why, just said something about me influencing her and to leave you two alone.

 **Kash:** "influencing"? STOP. That doesn't even make sense.

 **Me:** Hahaha life doesn't make sense old bud

 **Kash:** She already likes me, you don't need to influence anything so staaaahp

 **Me:** Wow chill, Not doing anything

 **Kash:** ajsdhflsdkjhfa

 **Me:** Ugh, fine, I'll show you what I told her

 **Kash:** Alright. x) Thank you Hahaha

* _Sends screenshot of the first bit of the conversation_ *

 **Me:** I won't show you the rest haha

 **Kash:** Why won't you show me the rest?! You're a terrible person.

 **Me:** Why haha we're just talking about Japan and her classes

 **Kash:** punk.

 **Me:** And Italian

 **Kash:** italian? why?

 **Me:** Oh and we were speaking French too. She speaks Italian. Well a little bit.

 **Kash:** ok fine. Ugh. Ok. I have anxiety now.

 **Me:** What? Why?

 **Kash:** I just do.

 **Me:** Relax old bud. Oh btw You're right, she flirts haha

 **Kash:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FLIRTS!? Ohmyfuckinggawd you are going to give me a fucking heart attack.

 **Me:** Hahaha nothing haha all girls flirt

 **Kash:** No, I'm fucking done. Starting to hate you a little bit.

 **Me:** It's nothing haha we were just talking about Italian and she said that maybe we could improve out Italian together haha

 **Kash:** That's not even fucking flirting. You're so dumb, sometimes. x) That's called being polite! You're ridiculous.

 **Me:** Oh I forgot, that was after what she said haha ;)

 **Kash:** Whut. you're really stressing me out. I have anxiety issues from past girlfriends and this is really making me feel like shit. like, I just can't.

 **Me:** I messing with you old bud haha relax

 **Kash:** No. Fuck you. Like seriously, fuck you for making me feel like shit. Please, like stop talking to her or something.

 **Me:** We're talking about languages that's all

Even though I wish it was something more…

 **Kash:** Fine, whatever. I'm gonna go watch a movie with my mom now. Bye. I've been cheated on before and thanks for bringing up all those feelings again. I'm sorry, you're totally in love with Maja so I don't even know why I care. I'm just a bit irrational about this.

Yeah…Maja…

 **Me:** Yeah, it's okay, bye.

Ugh.

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Bubblegum:** You're probably really good at Italian.

Oh yeah, I didn't reply to her earlier cause I was busy with Kash.

 **Me:** You're probably better than me to be honest haha

 **Bubblegum:** But you speak Spanish so you have the upper hand

 **Me:** Eh haha I understand it but that doesn't mean I can speak it that well

 **Bubblegum:** There's still time to learn !(:

 **Me:** True haha

 **Bubblegum:** so , tell me about yourself?(:

 **Me:** Ummm haha I'm Mexican? Haha does that count?

 **Bubblegum:** Yes haha , I'm going to head off to bed. It was nice talking to you! Don't be a stranger , goodnight, Marceline (:

 **Me:** haha alright night Bonnie ;)

Sweet Dreams Bonnibel Valentine, it was very, very nice talking to you. And trust me, I won't be a stranger. Despite having like a mini fight with Kash about it, I think, no, I know it was worth it. You're worth it. I really hope we can get to know eachother better, and I don't think there is anything that I've wanted this bad. Something about you…It pulls me in…

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Maja:** Get your ass over to my house now, I'm horny and it is your job to fix it considering you haven't been here in a week.

 **Me:** I've been busy with school stuff and work, and babe, it's 2am.

 **Maja:** I don't care. It's your main job to take care of my needs. If you don't get here within 20 minutes I'm breaking up with you.

* _sigh_ *

 **Me:** I'll be there in 30, I'm getting us burritos.

 **Maja:** I love you

 **Me:** Yeah, I do too babe.

I do too…

Chapter 5 done, sorry for taking so long to update, to sorta make up I made it a bit longer. So as usual tell me what you think or if you have any questions I'll try to answer them. So now you've heard from Bonnie and trust me, you'll be hearing a hell lot more from her, considering she's like co-protagonist. Wouldn't be bubbline without her haha Let me know what's your impression of her on the comments. I'll try to update sooner, been busy with life. The only reason I stayed up to write and update it was cause the story got a new follower so I felt forced to update haha so I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Anyhow, that's all for today, folks.

Peace out, fuckers. PBL


End file.
